


The Grump, The Encourager, and the Beach

by aphamericanhero



Series: usukgetaway 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Short and bad, usukgetaway 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Alfred is not having a good day at the beach. Arthur tries to fix that.





	The Grump, The Encourager, and the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: beach

It was just not either of their days.

Yet they still decided to go to the beach anyway.

Usually the ocean-sand combo at least put Alfred in a good mood, but he wasn’t having it. 

Arthur who hated the beach but hated seeing his boyfriend down more, decided to cheer him up.

“Come on love! The sun is out, it’s a beautiful day, erm, what is that you always say…? ‘Sun’s out guns out?” 

Alfred grumbled, but the smile was there, and that was all Arthur needed. The two headed down the beach, children’s laughter echoing all-around. Arthur put their things down and laid out a towel. 

“Sunscreen poppet, you tan but I burn, mind putting it on for me?” That ought to get him. Alfred loved giving Arthur massages, and rubbing lotion on his back counted as one.

Alfred complied, seeming to be slightly happier. When he was done, Arthur dropped to his knees and started piling up sand. “How about a sand castle then? I know you brought the bucket, you’re not gonna break the tradition are you?” Everytime the two went to the beach Alfred made sure he had the best sand castle as far as he could see. It was ridiculous and childish, but cute. 

Alfred fished out the bucket and packed sand into it, letting the sand fall out in a mold. He stuck a miniature flag into it and sat down in the sand, curling his feet into his chest. 

Arthur huffed, getting tired of his boyfriend’s attitude. Even he, who hated the beach, still managed to quickly open up and have fun after a little nudge from Alfred. But this? This was plain rude.

Arthur dragged Alfred to the water, splashing him. Alfred didn’t even react, and that was the last straw. 

“What the hell has gotten into you? You’re never like this, especially at the beach! I don’t lie seeing you so down love, what’s wrong?” 

Alfred sighed. “I don’t know… for some reason I just can’t get into it today. I’m sorry I ruined your day.” 

“Oh poppet, don’t apologize. Would you feel better if we got some ice lollies and sat in the shade?” Alfred nodded. “Then go sit down, I’ll be right over.” 

Arthur brought the treats and gave one to Alfred, who started eating it slowly. Arthur nibbled at his and leaned on Alfred’s shoulder. “This better? We can sit here as along as you want.” 

Alfred hummed his agreement and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks babe. I appreciate it.” 

“Anything for you love.” 


End file.
